Legacy
by Cassandra Medea
Summary: Hans Westerguard has reached the pinnacle of his success: he is rich, powerful, and handsome. The one thing he did not have is happiness. Elsa Adgarsen has long since left her hometown to make a life for herself. She is independent, free, and content. She thinks she is happy enough. Would the crossing of their paths, a wedding and the presence of more Westerguards change that? AU


Author's note: Hi, this is my first time to write for this fandom. This is going to be a Helsa fanfiction set in the modern times. Kindly read and review :) Comments are very much welcome. This chapter may seem somewhat confusing at first but all will be explained in the next chapters. (Modern AU, Helsa pairing, HEA)

* * *

Elsa stretched her arms and exhaled. She was done with her work for the day. After she saved the file she was working on, she shut the computer down and packed her things. She gulped down the last dregs of her tea, slung on her bag and took the cup out to the counter for the cleaning staff to take care of.

"Bye guys!" She waved goodbye to her co-workers, who absentmindedly waved back as they were preparing to leave as well.

She dropped by at her boss's room and knocked at the wooden door. "Rapunzel, I'm going ahead."

Rapunzel Weber swiveled her computer chair to face her best employee. "No worries, Elsa. You've done your work for the day." She peered from her eyeglasses. "And I'm sure your young man is excited to see you." The usually stern employer gave her a wink. "Good day, Ms. Agdarsson."

Elsa smiled broadly. "Good day, Ms. Weber."

Indeed, there was a young man waiting for her at home and she was eager to be with him again.

Elsa barely took in her surroundings as she began her commute home. She hopped on a train and fiddled with her cellphone. During her day, she does not usually take time to check her messages. She scrolled through her calendar and lists.

The bell and the intercom of the train came to life. She stood up to go down at her stop.

She paused as she smelled the aroma of street food being sold at the sidewalks near the station. She walked briskly towards her destination when she happened to spot the baker placing freshly made pastries at their window. She halted in front of the glass and inspected the food.

She decided to bring home some for dessert. For her young man.

A several minutes later, found Elsa going out of the bakery with a paper bag of goodies. With that, she continued her way to her home.

A couple of blocks down, she entered a tall apartment building. She buzzed herself in and proceeded to climb the stairs. Once she got to a green door, she fumbled with the keys from her pocket.

She got in and locked her door once more. She took off her shoes, then padded towards the living room. She placed down her bag there and took off her coat.  
Carrying her paper bag, she went to the kitchen.

A blur rushed towards her.

"Mama!"

Smiling, Elsa crouched down to hug her son.

Her special young man.

* * *

The next working day was very much like the previous one. The only exception was that Rapunzel was getting antsier as the day of the arrival of her long distance fiance was getting closer. By connection, the office's atmosphere became more and more frazzled. It was only Elsa who is able to keep her cool and collected. Rapunzel was constantly grateful for Elsa at times like this. Elsa's level-headed presence is a balm to the occasional hectic schedule at Rapunzel's print shop.

Rather than getting into the industry by founding a full-blown creative agency, Rapunzel had started out small with a print shop offering simple printing and layouting services like invitations, posters, and signs. Through the years, the print shop's clientele has grown and she has taken on graphic designing jobs. But for now, any plans of expansion towards engaging in multimedia projects are put on hold as all print orders of her wedding are to be produced in her shop. The workload was then split to revenue-generating projects (with Elsa spearheading these projects) and wedding-related projects (with, of course, Rapunzel overseeing this set). Nonetheless, being the owner of the shop, Rapunzel still has the last say on the projects under Elsa.

Thus, the close of business hours of that day found Elsa bringing a stack of folders for Rapunzel's signature prior to the launch of their projects.

"Ms. Weber, I'll go -." Elsa's eyes widened upon seeing the profile of the man who was seated in her boss' office. "I'm sorry," She bowed her head, hoping he does not recognize her. "I wasn't aware that you had company. I'll be back later."

"Elsa? Is that you?"

Too late.

Elsa cringed and turned to face the couple.

"Flynn Ryder, I do believe it is me." She saw the odd look at Ms. Weber's face. "…Sir." She added lamely.

The man expressed his surprise. "My, what are you doing here? I never heard about you from Rapunzel." Flynn threw a glance at the woman behind the desk.

Elsa's boss expressed disbelief. "I do believe I have, _Flynn_." Rapunzel emphasized the name. This is the Ms. Adgarsen I have been telling you about."

"Ms. Adgarsen?" Flynn's eyebrows shot up causing Rapunzel to look at him curiously. "Of course, Ms. Elsa Adgarsen. How could I have forgotten." Flynn composed himself. "Your wonder employee, if I am not mistaken."

"Hardly." Elsa muttered. "Sir."

"Come now, Ms. Adgarsen," Rapunzel brushed her off. "You need not be so modest about it all. We know that you did extraordinarily well on your stay here. But, pray tell, how do you know Mr. Rider?"

Before Flynn could get word out, Elsa beat him to it. "Maximus Hofstadler." She swallowed. "Olaf was good friends with him and I met Mr. Rider back when Olaf was just starting out." She hastily added.

"I see." Rapunzel was satisfied with the answer. She did not notice that something was amiss. "Well Ms. Adgarsen, what brings you to my office?"

Elsa was brought out of her shocked stupor. "Oh, I was going out to Mr. Jenkin's to have these signed. I was going to ask you if you would like to peruse them before I send them over." She stepped forward to her over the folders with the aforementioned documents.

"Ah yes. Thank you." Ms. Weber leaned over to take the folders. "This would do." She glanced at the clock on her desk. "However, I believe it is time you took off. I could have these sent over to Mr. Jenkins via the messenger boy. Office hours are almost over anyway. He would not be able look at it today."

Elsa nodded, ignoring the curious gaze of the man seated down. "Is there anything else that needs to be done today, though, Ms. Weber?"

Rapunzel looked through her desk calendar and her planner. "No, we're good for the day. Thank you once again Ms. Adgarsen. I'm sure your young man is excited to see you."

When the door closed shut behind Elsa, Flynn Rider rubbed his chin in confusion.

Young man eh? Good grief, Hans would be devastated. His own wife has been cheating on him all these years.

"Well, Eugene, anything you would like to tell me?"

Eugene Fitzherbert paused his train of thought and faced Rapunzel. "Whatever do you mean by that, dearest?"

Being suspicious at his entirely too innocent tone, his fiancee asked. "I just want to know what is it with you and Elsa. Do you have a past?"

"No." He opened his hands in emphasis. "That's just it. Common acquaintances. I was just shocked as we haven't heard from her for a long time." He twiddled with his thumbs, a sign that Rapunzel recognized as Eugene hiding something. "I wonder if Olaf knew she works here, though."

Rapunzel took a sip of her coffee. "From what I know, she just keeps to herself and she only occasionally shoots an email to this Olaf guy."

"Ah." He did not know how to react to that.

After she finished her coffee, Rapunzel took on her business voice. "Eugene, I know you're such wonderful man and all but I would really appreciate it if you would step out of my room for a while and wait outside. I want to finish my work within this millennium you know." She uttered sardonically.

Eugene gave a low chuckle. "Of course, dearest." He squeezed her hand and with a peck on her cheek, he left the room.

* * *

Hans Westerguard is not a happy man.

Granted, he has wealth, power and good looks. Let it be reiterated that Hans Westerguard is not a happy man. More so since his best friend dragged him out of work to have dinner with him and was late.

Hans sat sullenly in the private room of the cheerful bistro that was located near his office. He looked at his watch. If Flynn was not there by the next five minutes, he would leave.

"Hello there, old man! Sorry for the delay." His friend's charming visage came to view as he strode quickly to their table. "I got caught up in work. Man, that slave driver. It's not like I have been gallivanting during my spare time. I have been working, mind you." Flynn raised his hand to call the attention of the waiter.

"Mind you yourself, Flynn, that the slave driver you refer to is your own father." Hans rubbed his nose bridge in quiet exasperation. He paused in his sermon to give his order to the waiter.

Flynn rolled his eyes. "Lighten up, Hans." Nothing can ruin his mood, not even Old Gloomy Sideburns across him. After all, he just came spending time and ironing out wedding details with his fiance in sunny Corona.

Corona.

Yes, Flynn decided silently as he eyed the stoic man gazing outside the window. They will talk about what is in Corona after their meal.

* * *

Flynn created a steeple with his fingers. "Hans, there's something you aren't telling me." He began without preamble after their entrees have been consumed.

"I'm afraid I'm not a mind reader, Flynn. I don't know what you are talking about." Hans took a swig of his drink.

"What happened between you and Elsa?" Flynn saw the stiffening countenance of his longtime friend. "I know you'd rather not talk about it but… I have to know. Why did she leave?"

Hans avoided Flynn's stare. "As she wrote in her letter, it was no longer working for the both of us. And so she left."

"That's bullshit and you know that."

"I don't know why you're so concerned, Fitzherbert." Hans snapped, using Eugene's real surname as a sign of seriousness. A harsh breath followed. "It's all in the past."

"Tell me."

"If you really want to know, well, here goes." Hans bit out. "I pushed her away. Told her she doesn't deserve me. I deserved better." He stood up pushing the table away from him, spilling their drinks. Eugene reached over to upright the glasses silently. "She said I didn't know what I was talking about. I told her I never want to see her face again. She told me that's an impossible wish since we were bound for life." Once he started, Hans found he could not stop. "She willed me to understand. She cried like she had been doing so for the past months before that fateful night. I told her we weren't married. I told her she was a whore."

Eugene shouted with incredulity. "YOU WHAT?"

Hans looked up, swallowed and willed angry tears away. "Needless to say, she was gone the next morning."

"How could you do that, Hans? I don't understand." To Eugene, Elsa and Hans were the epitome of a couple in love. He recalled watching the pair years ago and hoping to find a love like theirs. Sappy, but hey, even action heroes can dream.

"I never expected you to."

"I don't understand." Eugene murmured, very much lost. "I don't understand how you could push her away like that then search for her extensively. You have been looking for her for the past years. You never stopped did you? Even when we told you it was fruitless. If you never wanted her to leave, then why did you shove her away?"

"I had to." Hans quietly replied, looking at his hands.

"I don't understand how you could say those things to her. None of those were true – except maybe the part about not deserving you." Eugene shook his head. "No, she deserves better."

"I know."

Flynn abruptly stood up. "She already has someone better. Good for her. I didn't realize you were such a monster." He shook his head. He did not expect the night's conversation to turn for the worse. "Good night, Hans."

Hans turned quickly. "What do you mean…she has someone better? Have you…seen her, Eugene?" He whispered tersely.

His usually amiable friend had a stony expression on his face, arms folded.

"By God, you did. You did see her." A harsh breath left him. "Is she alright? How is she doing? Is she happy? Where is she?"

Eugene strode over and gripped Hans' shoulders. "Get a grip, man." He glared. "Yes, I did see her. She is doing well and is in excellent health. It is more than what can be said when she was with you. But, mark my words, there is no way I will tell you where she is. She deserves to be happy. She is happy – without you."

The great Hans Westerguard deflated before Eugene's very eyes. "That's…good to hear." He shook the hands from his shoulders and went to the window.

Eugene clenched his jaws and left.

No one saw the tears escape from Hans' eyes.

* * *

"Anna, I'm in such a mess. Flynn Rider, Hans' best friend is in town. I never knew why he is here or if he is alone. I can't face him." Elsa paced in her apartment while talking to her sister. "I have kept away from him for so long. This can't be happening." She listened to her sister on the other side of the line.

"I'm doing this to protect Henrik. I can't have him live with an abusive father. And no, I won't let Hans take him away." Elsa has long since decided to steel her heart against the man she once loved.

After the phone call with Anna, Elsa went to check on her son. He was sleeping peacefully. It was then that Elsa decided that she would do everything to protect her son.


End file.
